


New Beginnings.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Pining, Secondhand embarrassment maybe, don't you dare pity me, tator tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Remus' twin brother is starting at their school today. Janus didn't know he would be so... good looking?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> logan and remus are both 18 btw  
> so are janus and roman  
> everyones 18  
> except me im not 18

"So, yeah, he's starting here this week."

"Damn. That's _brutal_."

"I know! Well, I'm kinda glad, cause it meant that I got to beat up the people who did that to my baby bro AND he's transferring here! Which is awesome!"

"Didn't think private schools had all that."

"Right?!" Remus leaned over, and Janus thought he was going to eat some of the ice cream he was holding. Which was a pretty stupid thing to think. When did Remus Prince ever do something like that? People would assume a hug, maybe a whisper. But Janus knew Remus better than that. He knew what Remus wanted, what he would do. 

So why was he still surprised? Why did he still yelp out and bat him away? 

"REMUS, YOU BUFFOON, YOU LICKED MY HAND!"

"Duh! You had ice cream on your hand, Jan." 

While Janus busied himself with wiping his hand clean, Remus snagged his cone, biting at the ice cream like the monster he was. They continued walking towards school, taking their time and dragging their feet. Every now and then, one of them would call the other at the ass crack of dawn. They would meet up at the old bus stand. Then, they would go to Sal’s. Sal’s was known for its pizza, but they were there for the ice cream. It wasn’t anything special, just a Cornetto. Then they would try and try and try to come in late to school, but would end up sitting on the stairs in front of a locked door. The receptionist would smile at them and they would quickly march on behind her. Only to go and sit on a different set of stairs - what else could they do? 

Janus wanted ice cream today. Whenever Janus did, Remus never got his own. There was something about stealing two or three bites that filled him up better than his own cone ever could. 

“Hey guys!” The receptionist smiled at them. They waved and quickly ran up to her. She was really nice. “Early again?” 

“Yeah.” Her eyes flickered to Janus’ face, gaze softening. She opened her mouth to say something - but Janus had a lifetime of experience on how to stop adults from their bullshit pity crap. 

“So,” He turned to Remus, and Remus sighed, knowing what was coming. “I said, fuck you bitch, I’ll fuck you and your mom -“ She walked slightly faster, heels clicking. 

“Never fails, huh?”

“Never fails.” He didn’t like doing that. He really really didn’t. He didn’t want to talk like some Chad or Brad, he didn’t want to swear every other word. But he also didn’t want adults talking about and touching his face, running their fingers over his scar. It was creepy and weird and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like the looks he got, the hand slightly raised up - it was all disgusting and he hated it. 

They scampered to their favourite set of stairs, sometimes the science teacher’s assistant came early and sat with them. Logan was a nerd pulled straight out of some shitty anime. For some reason, he was a Freshman in college and was also a teacher’s assistant at a high school. How that happened- Janus didn’t know or care. All he knew was that Logan was pretty cool and Remus had a crush on him. Which was just amazing. Remus Prince had a crush on a teacher’s assistant. Janus found out that Logan was seeing someone, Virgil from his university, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Remus. Except Remus found out. He still didn’t care, somehow.

“Hey.” 

“Hey, Logan.” 

“Hello stranger.” Janus didn’t know if Logan knew that Remus was trying to seduce him. Janus didn’t know if Remus was trying to seduce him like _this_. 

Logan sat down beside Janus, and he internally cursed himself for not sitting by the wall. Instead, he shifted one step up, shaking his head at Logan. 

“Jeez Logan, this town isn’t big enough for us both.” Remus winked at him as Logan ran a hand through his hair, familiar with their antics by now. Remus launched into his nonstop questions about the ocean and the various bloodthirsty creatures that inhabited it, Logan answering each question with ease and Janus watched them. Like the creep he was.

* * * 

“When’s he gonna get here, Rem?”

“Dunno, he should’ve been here by now. You should go get your lunch before they run out of tater tots. Try to get more, okay, here -“ Remus pulled the neck of his turtleneck down, folding it in itself. “Do you think if you scratched it, it would turn red?”

“No, I think this is enough.” This was another reason why he liked Remus. Everyone walked on eggshells around Janus, and here was Remus, exploiting his ‘misery’ for tater tots. 

He went and stood in line, tray in hand. He winced and frowned and fidgeted - and it was working. The lunch lady frowned sympathetically, and - and - and here we go. More tator tots than usual. Janus was 18 years old. Janus’ alcoholic ex-stepdad had flown into a rage and struck Janus five years ago. For the last four years of his life, he and Remus had been scamming the lunch lady for _tator tots_. Janus was an adult, ‘scamming’ the lunch lady, in his public high school, for _fried potatoes_. 

He loved it. 

He nodded at Remus who cheered at their victory. He spotted Logan in a corner, searching for a place to sit (how come he didn’t have any classes at uni, ever?) and waved at him. Logan caught his eye and he pointed to where Remus was sitting. He -

“OW!” Lost in the cacophony of the cafeteria, Janus stared at the boy in front of him, sprawled across the floor. “Jeez!” He pushed himself up, and Janus gaped at him. He looked just like Remus - yet so different. His eyes weren’t crazed ( ~~soft, warm brown eyes~~ ), no gray streak in his hair ( ~~shiny brown hair, slicked back to perfection~~ ) - this was Roman. Who was currently running away. And Janus just stood there. 

“Jan!” He shook himself awake, robotically marching to their table. 

“Your brother is here.” 

“Oh! Where is he?”

Janus squinted at Remus. How did he look so different from his twin? They weren’t fraternal twins, it made no sense. He tried to imagine Remus without his moustache. That was just Remus without his moustache, not Roman. 

“Janus, are you okay?” 

Janus nodded, “Your brother is -“

“If you say ‘hot’, I’m going to kill you.”

“Uhh... pretty?”

“NO! Janus, no! Oh dear God, no!”

* * *

Janus ran into Roman again. Literally ran into him. Thankfully, no one fell. ~~Maybe he was falling in love or something like that who’s to say not him~~. Janus was going to his locker. Apparently, so was Roman. He could see the bandages on Roman’s arm like Remus told him, but pardon him for being fixated on other things.

“Oh my God!” See, Janus usually considered himself to be someone who never lost his composure. He may not have been a smooth talker, but he wasn’t one to stutter and flounder under scrutiny. Which was all proven wrong when he saw ~~a really good looking guy~~ his best friend’s twin brother. And he said ‘oh my god’. Like he was still in middle school. 

“Uh, you’re Roman, right? I’ve -“

“I don’t want your pity!” What. 

“Huh?” 

“Yeah, I know this whole school has already heard about me, and I don’t want anyone’s pity!” Roman finally looked at him, eyes widening. Which, sure, was a little annoying. But he let it slide. “Oh.”

“I’m Janus.”

“Oh, Remus’ Janus.” 

“Sure?” Remus’ Janus. _Remus’ Janus_. “Do you know any other Janus?” 

“Uh, ha, no.” They stared at each other for a second. This was great. Excellent. He couldn’t believe that Remus was better at flirting- no, forget flirting - better at talking than he was. “Uh, do you wanna get coffee sometime? I’ve heard a lot about you, I’d like to see if it’s true.” 

He smirked. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
